Bad Movie
by SlavetoSilver
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud stay in for a quiet night of movie watching, or so they planned. Yaoi. Oneshot.


_I wrote this a few years ago and had it posted here and a few other places but took it down. Hopefully, if you haven't read it before, you find it to be a nice treat and if you have, you don't mind reading it again. I guess I should let you know that The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix (they have yet to accept my offer) and that this is nothing but mindless, shameless smut._

X

X

X

"What are you thinking?" Cloud gave Sephiroth a sideways glance and quickly returned his bored blue eyes to the impressive television screen before them.

"That's the problem, my love. I'm not thinking. This movie is awful. I'm sure when it's over my intelligence quotient will be significantly lower." Sephiroth returned the blond's glance and topped it with a sigh.

"Well, it's supposed to be good. Zack recommended it."

"That explains."

Cloud tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Zack had notoriously bad taste in movies - even Reno feared his wrath. His suggestion that this piece of garbage was "really good" should have raised a red flag or two. He could have kicked himself for taking Zack's advice. It was rare that he got to spend this much time alone with Sephiroth, and spending it this way was sheer blasphemy. He regarded his silver-haired counterpart, and then himself, suddenly stumbling upon the realization that they had become that dreaded "matching couple", right down to their naked feet.

They sat on Sephiroth's comfortable couch, leaning back, with their legs propped up on the coffee table. Both looked as though they were either blasting off into space or bracing themselves for the heinous explosion of bad acting and deficit plot before them. The most noticeable thing, however, was the matching pajama bottoms they wore. It dawned on Cloud that Sephiroth had bought him a pair just like his own, only his were dark blue rather than black. They were silk, loose fitting, and pretty flattering if you asked Cloud. Shocked, he noticed that he also seemed to have assimilated Sephiroth's bare-chested ways.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't be." Sephiroth replied with a smirk. "I've been looking for a reason to hurt Zack. I think causing severe brain damage is as suitable as any."

Cloud started to laugh again, but stopped himself and opted for a sly smile. He propped himself up on his hands and knees, making his best cat impersonation on his way to Sephiroth's end of the couch.

"I think I can make it up to you." Cloud leaned in, pushed the General's hair back, and gave his ear an agonizingly long lick

"I bet you can." came the husky reply.

Cloud lightly brushed his lips along Sephiroth's jaw before landing on his awaiting mouth. Their lips slowly opened up to one another, tongues rolling out to stroke and taste. Cloud felt Sephiroth's hand on the back of his head, gently clutching his hair, and inevitably forcing their kiss to deepen. They eventually parted, breathlessly, still licking and groaning at the loss.

Sephiroth's hand left Cloud's hair and slid down his back to his hip, his other hand following suit on the opposite side shortly after.

As if he weighed nothing, Cloud was picked up and set down on Sephiroth's lap, straddling him. The General curled his long fingers possessively around the blond's hips, grinding him down on his already hard cock. Cloud thrust his own stiff member down on his, wrapping his arms around the General's neck and rocking back and forth in a maddeningly erotic rhythm. Sephiroth's retaliation and the grip on his hips were unrelenting, forcing little moans out of the blond with every movement.

"Mine." Sephiroth hissed, punctuating his statement by cupping Cloud's round ass cheeks and spreading them apart slightly. All Cloud could do was nod frantically in response, biting his bottom lip to fight off any other obscene noises. "Strip for me."

Using a reserved bit of self control, Cloud stood on the couch in between Sephiroth's spread legs. He slowly pulled his pants down, mouth parted and eyes glued on Sephiroth's below.

Sephiroth reached up, and proceeded to peel off the offending article, running soft fingers down Cloud's legs as he did so. He watched as Cloud stepped out of them in astonishment. "So beautiful." he murmured.

Always eager to tease, Cloud smiled down at him and began to idly stroke himself, using the backrest of the couch for support. He watched in amusement as Sephiroth's pupils dilated and then narrowed at the sight of Cloud's dripping cock, merely inches away from his face. Sephiroth just couldn't resist. His wet tongue lashed out, giving it several long and deliciously painful licks, his eyes never leaving Cloud's. He reached up and gave Cloud's ass a hard slap. "Get down here." he ordered.

Cloud shook his head from side to side, eyes bright, and a mischievous grin dancing on his lips. "I don't want -"

Before he knew otherwise, his legs were swept out from under him. Sephiroth effortlessly caught him in the air and sat him down. He rose to his knees on the couch, this time straddling Cloud and looming over him.

"Such a mouthy boy." Sephiroth slapped Cloud's face playfully, earning himself a lusty yet indignant little glare. "Good thing I know how to keep you quiet." he said, tenderly running his thumb over the blond's bottom lip. Cloud's eyes softened as he licked his lips reflexively, drawing a gasp from the General.

Sephiroth stretched up and gracefully removed his pants, finally freeing his aching erection. He leaned in and kissed the blond feverishly, pushing down on his shoulders so that his mouth was level with his cock. He braced himself with both hands on the backrest, watching intently as Cloud pleasured him with his mouth.

Cloud kissed the tip of his cock before swirling his pink tongue around the head. Sephiroth moaned when he wrapped his lips around it, swallowing and humming softly in appreciation of his taste. It sent a jolt straight through his cock and he shivered, not being able to help his hands from flying to the sides of Cloud's head. His mouth was too hot, too wet, and so very hungry. He thrust in deep until the tip hit the back of Cloud's throat.

Cloud gulped around him and placed his hands on either side of his groin. Sephiroth pulled back when he noticed tears forming in the big blue eyes that stared back at him. But before he could get too far, Cloud grabbed his hips, flashing him a disapproving look, and began to steadily bob his head up and down his shaft. He let the tip hit the back of his throat over and over again, swallowing every time. The General ground his teeth and snarled, clamping his eyes shut to block out the visual stimulation, that was accompanying the sensation, that was about to make him cum.

Cloud was not oblivious to his tactics, and instead assaulted his other senses, being as noisy and vocal during the act as possible. After one last particularly lewd sucking sound, Sephiroth gently pulled away from the blond's mouth. He chuckled lightly when he saw that Cloud was pouting like a scolded Zack.

"I love the way you taste." Cloud said breathlessly. Sephiroth responded with a deep kiss and a questing tongue. He suckled the blond's bottom lip as he drew away, and sat on his heels beside him, moving his hand toward his spread legs. He ran it over the blond's shaft and over his balls, dipping low to graze his fingertips along his tight hole. "And I love the way you taste. All of you." he whispered, insistently rubbing Cloud's puckered entrance. He kissed the blond again before lowering himself to his knees on the floor between his legs, a primal growl erupting from his gut as he lifted Cloud's smooth legs by the back of his thighs. The sound was still so unsettling to Cloud, he shuddered.

Without hesitation, Sephiroth licked a long trail from Cloud's hole to the tip of his cock, taking the head into his mouth to greedily lap up and swallow the pre-cum there. He sucked Cloud briefly and thoroughly, making his breathing short and hitched, as he gripped the couch at his sides desperately. Sephiroth released his cock, rendering his own lewd sucking sound and trailing his tongue back down to its original destination.

Spreading Cloud wide with his thumbs and the palm of his hands, he began flicking his tongue against the blond's entrance. "Oh!" Cloud moaned. He writhed wantonly when the General's ministrations grew wickedly more forceful. "I want you to fuck me...Ah! Now! Please!" he whined. So Sephiroth fucked him, with his tongue. Cloud growled like a hungry wolf. "With your cock!" he hissed. Sephiroth's eye and cock simultaneously twitched at the combination of Cloud's lascivious words and commanding tone. He'd show him.

He licked and licked the blond until he was sure he had been called practically every name in the book, including "teasing fucking whore". Where had his sweet Cloud picked up such foul language? He wasn't sure, but a certain filthy lush of a Turk came to mind. However, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

"You want my cock in here?" the General said with mock innocence, watching Cloud's face as he pushed his forefinger deep inside him. "Yes! Please! Mmph!" he mewled, satisfying Sephiroth's need for dominance. He inserted another finger, and then a third, pumping them against Cloud's prostate, and relishing the blond's slick tightness.

Sephiroth groaned at the sight of Cloud arching to take his fingers deeper, his lips still wet and swollen. He withdrew his fingers at once, and made to position the blond, catching his wrist as his shaking hand flew up to stroke his own cock. "Mine. Don't touch." Sephiroth sniped, jerking it away harshly, and earning himself another indignant little glare.

Sneering, Sephiroth pulled Cloud to himself by his delicate hips, his fingers digging into the sensitive flesh. He purposefully did not look away from Cloud's challenging blue eyes, as he sternly took hold of the blond's legs, placing them over his broad shoulders and aligning his cock with Cloud's entrance. Sephiroth took it in his hand and smoothed his own wetness onto Cloud, moaning softly as the tip of his head brushed against the blond's hole. Cloud continued to whimper, his obvious need growing unbearable.

He nudged inside and closed his eyes in concentration, Cloud's shallow breaths in the background of his thoughts. Sephiroth blindly leaned down and took the blond's sweet mouth in a tender, loving kiss, creating a clever diversion as he slowly pushed forward. He was not a small man, and regardless how ready Cloud thought he may be, he swore he would always be careful.

Once fully sheathed in the blond's tight passage, he opened his eyes and looked down to where they were connected, feeling a sudden uncontrollable urge for carnal violence. "Watch this." he whispered, catching Cloud's half-lidded gaze and guiding it there with his own. He pulled out, nearly all the way, and slammed into Cloud, his scream echoing throughout the lightly decorated room as his prostate was hit head-on. Sephiroth pulled out once more, ready for the next attack, but prepared for Cloud's reaction by cupping his mouth with his hand. When he slammed in again, blue eyes widened, and then closed, as a long guttural moan vibrated through Sephiroth's hand.

The hand cupping Cloud's mouth moved quickly to grasp at his hips. Sephiroth's pace increased, thrusts even more merciless and erratic, creating an intoxicating melody consisting of Cloud's whimpers and the sound of skin slapping skin viciously. "Se..Se..Sephiroth!" Cloud cried, clinging to his shoulders as if it could prevent the inevitable. "Cum...for...me." Sephiroth panted. Cloud arched his back as Sephiroth's body covered his, creating just enough friction against his cock to bring about his climax.

Sephiroth pounded away at the blond with all his vigor, slowing down only to pull away and slam back in again, each time connecting with Cloud's prostate and bringing them both closer to the edge. Sephiroth whispered sweetly seductive compliments to Cloud as he moved over his body, their mouths finally interlocking in a sloppy and demanding kiss.

Their tongues worked frantically to lap up the roaring sounds of orgasm as they came together in a glorious blaze of spasming muscle. It was so shatteringly intense, they seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, let alone move. Sephiroth just lay draped over Cloud, enjoying the waves of post-coital bliss surging through his body. When he felt his quivering legs would not give out, he crawled onto the couch, positioning Cloud's head on his broad chest.

Cloud enjoyed the aftermath of their lovemaking almost as much as the act itself. It made Sephiroth seem relaxed, happy, and human. They held hands, their fingers entwined, with silly smiles on their satisfied faces. Cloud brought the back of Sephiroth's hand to his lips and kissed the "1" tattooed there. They exchanged a knowing glance and held each other tighter.

"Why did you tease me like that?" Cloud sighed happily, wrapping his arm snugly around Sephiroth's waist.

"Because I like to and because I can. You're mine. You're my puppet. I can do whatever I want with you." was his playfully smug reply.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you'll have to cut my strings one day. What happens if I make it to SOLDIER?" Cloud chided jokingly.

"Conveniently enough, dear Cloud, I am the General." he smiled confidently. "I'll never send you on any dangerous missions without me, and the ones I do send you on which I cannot accept, will be exclusively in the company of Fair. He loves you as much as Angeal loves him, and would sooner die than let anything happen to you." Sephiroth's expression turned suddenly solemn at the thought of any harm coming to either spiky-haired teen, but lifted quickly when he felt Cloud smile against his chest.

"You love me!"

"Yes."

"You want to marry me!"

"Yes."

"You want me to have your babies!"

"I'd give anything."

"Anything? Even Masamune?"

"Even Masamune."

"Whoa, that's deep..."

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

Sephiroth grabbed the remote control and turned the television off, making a mental note to accept Zack's movie recommendations more often, no matter how offensive to his fine taste they may seem. He closed his eyes and peacefully dozed off to the sound of Cloud mumbling something about breast feeding and loosing his figure.


End file.
